Final Fantasy 8: The Making Part 2
by Tenchi19
Summary: The Making for Final Fantasy8 Tifa is back and is now in charge. Another Sorry Atempt at comedy in the making. R
1. Squall Q&A

Note: I do not own Final Fantasy IIIV No Anime or Game Char. Were hurt in this fic ~Slayer13

The Making

Part 2

Final Fantasy 8

(Opening Scene)

Welcome To our new program. The Making of Final Fantasy 8!

John: Are we on? Hi! Hello and welcome to our new show. 

*Audience Claps*

John: Today on our show we are interviewing the cast of Final Fantasy 8

*In the back, the door opens and in walks Tifa…The New Producer. It seems she has kicked Zidane to the curb.*

Tifa walks up on stage. "Thanks for coming people! Sorry about last week! We were all fooled into playing idiots and whore's. And thanks to Zidane I have lost my friends! Well this show will be different! I promise!.

Meanwhile….Backstage.

*Zidane is paying off the Squall and the other's…. I wonder what the deal is with that guy?*

*There lights go bright and the Final Fantasy 8 Battle Music Plays*

John: Okay! First up for our little questions is, The Master of the Gunblade! Squall!

*The curtains pull back and out comes Squall with his Gunblade tied to his side.*

John: Welcome Squall! Thanks for coming! 

*Squall Nods*

John: Not every talkative eh?

*someone slides a new script in place of the old one on his desk…*

John looks down at the script unknowing it's a different one.

John: Well…On with the show. Ahem. Squall. What was the hardest Thing about the game?

Squall: That asshole Irvine! He get's on my nerves! Remember when he left that dirty mag where me and Riona and I were to sit?! I spoiled any chance of me laying her man! Geez.. What a retard!

*Tifa Sweat drops*

John: Well..ahem…*looks at Tifa and Shrugs* Well let's cut to some scenes..

A big screen TV comes down.

*Count Down Begins*

3

2

1

0

  
*beep*

(Opening Scene)

We see a beautiful view of the Ocean….then WOOOSH we are whisked away across it. Finally we come to Rinoa in the field. (*Okay Cue the Wind!* screams the Director) Suddenly the fan goes wild! Rinoa is blown away and into the Stage props. 

Director: Cut! What the hell was that? Geez..

Rinoa gets back up and brushes her self off. Then blushes noticing the wind was so powerful it made her half naked. She turns and runs for the trailers.

Squall leans back against the wall and leans over to Zell.

Squall: There's something you won't see in the game heheh.

Zell: *drooling* Did you see her…agh! She is hot! Man you are lucky Squall.

Cut To Secene….

Ifrit comes out of the flames and faces them! Squall brings up his sword and Quisitis brings out her whip.

She snaps it once and Squall can't help but laugh.

Squall: What? Are you going to talk Ifrit into Kinky Sex? *Laughs out loud*

Quisitis: Ha Ha Very Funny! *whacks him on the back of the head*

Ifrit: This is all very nice…but I don't have time to be fooling with you humans!

*brings down his fist next to Quisitis almost hitting her.*

*She counters by whacking him with her whip*

*Squall Laughs again*

Squall: Careful! He might enjoy it!

Quisitis Rolls her eyes.

*She stops and motions for a Cut*

Director: Cut! Everybody take 5. Quisitis! What's the problem?

Quisitis: Why do I have to have this stupid Whip? Squall is only going to make fun of me!!

Squall: I can't help it if you look like some kinky sex goddess *laughs out loud*

Quisitis: See?! 

*Rinoa walks up behind Squall and smacks his ass.* ^_~

Squall: Um.. Make that take 10! I just forgot to do something very important! See ya!

*leaves*

Everyone rolls their eyes.

Director: Lunch break everybody! 

Later..Riona's Trailer is strangely rocking…Zell and the other's can only look on in wonder…when will they get a clue?

Next Chapter..

More Squall Q&A

Notes: Another Sorry ass attempt LOL Oh well. If it's not good now. Just wait. It's only the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: I do not own Final Fantasy ~Thanks

Final Fantasy 8

The Making 

Chapter 2

John: Welcome back folks! After that long and very boring break we are back with more of our Final Fantasy the Making!

Tifa walks out on to the stage.

Tifa: Hey everyone! It's time for our Final Fantasy 8 The Making Gag Reel. Begin the Movie!!!

3

2

1

***The Movie Begins***

We open on the scene where Seifer and Squall are fighting. Seifer holds up his Gunblade. "C'mon Squall! Show me what you got!" Squall looks up….waiting for his Gunblade to fall. (in the background: Cue the lightning and the sword!) Nothing happens… Squall sweat drops. Suddenly the sword drops from the sky and the hilt bounces off Squalls head. "Ow!" Squall falls backwards with his feet up in the air. Seifer bursts out laughing.

Scence 3: Attack on G-troops.

The Ship speeds through the water and blinding speeds, heading for the battle area. Squall heads out into the open part of the ship and looks out over the huge gun emplacement. Squall takes a look at the map and the sudden gusts of wind smack it into his face. "argh!" he screams. Explosions sound off in the air and he looks out at the town. The huge ship jumps the platform and he has to hold on before he get's thrown off.

(Director: cue the Explosion by the beach!)

There is a huge Explosion by the beach and squall and the See D gang get thrown into the sand. Squall get's up and looks off camera. He goes running up the steps to meet the other See D members and trips on a cord that a camera guy so carelessly left laying out. Squall goes flying face first between Quisitis's legs. "Aghh!" she screams as she tries to hide that she's not wearing any underwear. "Oooo. This is something to tell Irving. Heheheh" Says Squall as he licks his lips and walks away. (Director: Cut!)

Scene2: The huge robot that looks like a fucked up Spider.

As the group leaves a huge Spider looking robot jumps down from the tower.

Squall jumps out of the way, and casts a thunder spell. The thunder misses and glances off the metal hide hitting Selphie instead. Selphie get's up after being shocked and looks at Squall with evil intentions. Suddenly the huge spider-looking thing extends a dildo like device and crawls toward Selphie. (Director: Eh…what the hell is going on?) (Camera Guy 1: I dunno, but I think those hi-tech chips really do give robots feelings. I think it's horney.) "Squall get this thing away from me!" Screams, Selphie.  The huge spider like thing takes her in one of it's claws. The dildo like device starts to vibrate. (Director: Eh..cut! Somebody stop that thing!") Suddenly the thing ejaculates some kind of oil and it explodes sending Selphie flying into Zell. "Looks like it couldn't handle the pressure Hahahah!" Selphie get's back up and looks at him angrily. "Squall! That thing could have fucked me!!" She slaps him and heads off for her trailer. "Good cuz you need to get laid!! That way we don't have to listen to your bitching!" Squall heads off for his trailer as well.

Stay Tuned for Gag Reel Part 2


End file.
